NRG 900
The Shitzu NRG 900 is a superbike in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, and is the fastest motorcycle in the game. The name suggests a connection to the NRG-500 racing bike from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas; possibly that the NRG 900 is a modernized, commercial version of the NRG-500. __TOC__ Description The NRG 900 is the only series of superbikes in GTA IV, and is available in two variants: The NRG 900F and the NRG 900RR. Cosmetic differences between the bikes are apparent, as the F variant is intended for casual use, while the RR variant is significantly sportier with fewer accessories (the F variant has a license plate, turning signals and bar for a passenger to grab onto) and more aggressive styling. The NRG 900 is based on the Suzuki GSX-R series; The F variant has a similar front end to the early 2000's GSX-R750 models, while the RR variant is closely based on more recent GSX-R1000 models. Performance The NRG900 is the fastest bike in Grand Theft Auto IV, but is outpaced by the newer bikes introduced in The Lost and Damned. Both variants excel at stunts and tricks; they are, however, difficult to control due to the brutal power distribution and massive torque at higher revs. Its handling character is better suited to circuit use than public road use. It also possesses poor durability. The NRG 900 also features one of the heaviest bodies of the IV-era sportbikes which reduces the ability of characters to lift the bikes and perform wheelies and stoppies. Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * A motorcycle dealership stocking both the F and RR variants is located in Westdyke, Alderney. Stealing bikes from the shop will attract police attention. * Two NRG 900s can be found at Francis International Airport. One is in the high-security runway area, around the left side of the main control tower, which attracts a 4-star wanted level. The other is safely accessible on the northern edge of the runway area, behind the landing lights by the northernmost radar station. This bike may have someone sitting on it, but you can just knock them off. * The NRG 900 is common in all of Liberty City. * Can appear more often driving a Coquette. *Frank Garone owns a NRG 900 which can be obtained after you kill him during the mission, I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle. *Tommy Francovic of the Algonquin Most Wanted list rides one. *The NRG 900 can also be spawned by dialing (625)-555-0100. Notable Owners * Lyle Cleethorpes * Tommy Francovic * Frankie Garone * Juan Haimo and his two unnamed associates Variant In GTA IV, an NRG 900 is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely dark gray body color. As a new NRG 900 will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Bugs & Glitchs * If you shut off the bike's engine and turn it back on, it sometimes will not make a sound. This bug also applies to the Tug and the Cognoscenti. Trivia * Although it is considered as a successor to the NRG-500 from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, when compared side-by-side, the NRG-500 seems to beat the 900 at accelaration and top speed, though cornering is slightly tied. * The Beta version of GTA IV featured a slightly different NRG 900, with different stripes, and omitted 'shitzu' badging. * In GTA IV, the default radio station in the NRG 900 is Liberty City Hardcore. * NRG is a homophone of the word energy. * F and RR variants are characteristic of the Honda CBR range of sport bikes. ** The cover of GTA IV shows the NRG 900F with NRG 900RR badging. * The NRG 900's speedometer's highest listed speed is 200 MPH. * Driving a NRG 900 seems to greatly increase the chance of rare sports cars spawning in or around Star Junction. ** Riding NRG 900s will help a Coquette appear more often. * Sold at the Auto Merchant in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars at $600. * The NRG 900 share s the same horn sound as The Ballad of Gay Tony's Bati Custom. Gallery NRG900-GTA4-RR-front.jpg|The NRG 900RR, a sportier version of the NRG 900. NRG 900.jpg|An NRG 900 in a pre-release GTA IV trailer, depicting an NRG 900F with an NRG 900RR badge, a different stripe on the body, and a later omitted "Shitzu" text on the underside. Nrg badges.png NRG900-GTACW.png|An NRG 900 in GTA Chinatown Wars. NRG900-GTACW-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of NRG 900 in GTA Chinatown Wars NRG900-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|A requested variant of the NRG900 in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. See also * NRG-500- A similar, possible predecessor to the NRG 900. Found in GTA San Andreas. }} de:NRG es:NRG-900 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Bikes Category:Sport Bikes Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Shitzu Category:Sport bikes